1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for use in sports activity and more particularly to game net assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Athletic games such as lawn tennis, badminton, volleyball and the like are played using a game net. The rules of the particular game generally specify the structure and disposition of the game net.
For example, lawn tennis, the invention of Walter Clopton Wingfield (British Patent Specification No. 685, Feb. 23, 1874) is now played according to the rules of the United States Tennis Association.
Rule 1 specifies in part that:
"Dimensions and Equipment
The court shall be a rectangle 78 feet (23.77 meters) long and 27 feet (8.23 meters) wide. It shall be divided across the middle by a net suspended from a cord or metal cable of a maximum diameter of one-third of an inch (0.8 centimeters), the ends of which shall be attached to, or pass over, the tops of two posts, 3 feet 6 inches (1.07 meters) high, and not more than 6 inches (15 centimeters) in diameter, the centers of which shall be 3 feet (0.91 meters) outside the court on each side.
The net shall be extended fully so that it fills completely the space between the two posts and shall be of sufficiently small mesh to prevent the ball's passing through. The height of the net shall be 3 feet (0.914 meters) at the center where it shall be held down taut by a strap not more than 2 inches (5 centimeters) wide and white in color.
There shall be band covering the cord or metal cable and the top of the net for not less than 2 inches (5 centimeters) nor more than 21/2 inches (6.3 centimeters) in depth on each side and white in color. There shall be no advertisement on the net, strap, band or singles sticks."
It will be appreciated that ideally the erected rectangular net will have a substantially straight suspending cable, so that the net is fairly uniform in its height above the court surface, for the entire distance between posts. It will also be appreciated that considerable tension must be applied to the suspending cable to overcome the weight and length of the net, if the ideal is to be achieved. Heretofore, this tension has been applied by a variety of means, usually by the aid of a small winch attached to the end of the suspending cable and mounted on one of the posts. The use of a winch means is not completely satisfactory for all circumstances. For example, they require a degree of muscle power to operate, not always possessed by children or young players. Also, if released while the cable is under tension, the winch handle can become a safety hazard to the operator. In addition, the use of a winch can cause a twisting of the round suspender cable, resulting in a kinking and fraying of the cable.
The tennis net assembly of the present invention is an improvement in the art, obviating the above-described faults of the prior art assemblies.
The present invention has particular advantages when applied to volleyball nets. Volleyball is currently played according to rules established by the U.S. Volleyball Association. According to the rules, the net is 3' wide and 32' long, with 4" square mesh construction. Rules require a 2" white or orange band at the top of the net with a 1/4" cable running through the band. Some nets are fastened to referees' stands, some to standards, and others are fastened directly to a wall. It is important that the net be stretched tightly between the uprights. Rules require that no more than 1/4" sag is allowed, so a strong tightening device is needed. Also, in contrast to the game of tennis it is preferred that the volleyball net be tensioned in a horizontal plane at both top and bottom margins and also in a vertical direction. These requirements for tensioning have raised particular problems which the prior art artisans have addressed extensively. Representative of the descriptions given in the prior art are those found in the following U.S. Patents.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,671 (Pace) describes a pole structure for supporting a volleyball net and includes a complex net tension adjusting device. The tension adjusting device includes elastomeric yarns, ultimately anchored to the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,163 (Schoenig) concerns a portable volleyball net suspension system which also includes resilient (elastomeric) components to apply tension to the erected net. This system differs essentially from that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,157 (Smith) wherein elastomeric stretch cords are used as ties to secure the net to standards and thereby apply tension to the secured net.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,397 (Kaburogi et al.) describes a volleyball net suspending system which includes telescoping pole standards to adjust the net height. Within the pole is a winch which is attached to and receives an end of the net suspending cable. Adjustment of the cable tension is affected by cranking the winch device to take up slack in the cable. No provision is made for vertical or bottom margin tension.
The prior art methods and means for applying tension to a volleyball net are only partially satisfactory. The use of elastomeric cords or components have limitations, being affected by temperature, humidity, exposure to sunlight, permanent deformation under stress and elastic life. More importantly, the prior art means and methods of applying tension to the net are not fail-safe and can fail to maintain a uniform, proper tension during periods of use.
The volleyball net assembly of the present invention provides easy and fail-safe official net heights, eliminates cable kinking and reduces fraying of the support cable.